In manufacturing replacement flanged pipes the present practice, which will be discussed in detail later, requires that individual jigs be custom made for each flange and that the individual jigs be identifiably coded relative to the respective flanges so that they can be reused during a stress relieving treatment subsequent to welding and machining operations.
Disadvantages of the present practice include unnecessary wastage of time and material to custom make and identifiably code the individual jigs and the potential necessity of transporting the identifiably coded individual jigs to different work sites since welding and stress relieving are frequently carried out in separate locations.
The present invention provides an adjustable jig assembly adapted to hold a work piece in a desired position, dispensing with the necessity, in the case of the manufacture of a replacement flanged pipe, of having to custom make individual jigs, since a pair of the adjustable jig assemblies can be employed to hold the respective flanges at the opposite ends of the pipe in the necessary respective spatial orientations during work operations.